Total Drama Fanfiction!
by TotalDramaYaoi
Summary: literally just a bunch of yaoi oneshots. is rated M for future chapters since i dont know how to change the rating. May include more genres than listed as I honestly don't know anymore
1. chapter 1

Chapter One: The Punk with a soft side

It was a dark night and Duncan sat at the fire pit looking down at his hand which held a knife in it. He was carving skulls into the wood of the logs the campers sat on. He blinked seeing the host of the show approach him. The camera crew was gone so they were alone. "Duncan...I know about that rabbit thing you did. I have to admit I'm impressed" Chris said as he took a seat by the delinquent. "You really think that snuck passed me on camera? Nope"

"Have you come here just to taunt me if so just leave" Duncan snapped at the host glaring daggers at him. Chris put his hands up in surrender at the tone the delinquent held.

"Dude. No its cool. I'm not here to taunt you or anything i just...wanted to talk to you about something important."

"What do you want that's so important" The punk asked running a hand through his hair and looking into those chocolate brown eyes.

"Follow me to my trailer and we can talk there….it's very important and personal" The two stood and for some reason when chris left duncan followed. He was surprised when he saw the lavished trailer full of good food and silk sheets on a king sized bed. The punk blinked his baby blue eyes at the other. "Sit on the bed. You look very on edge just relax" Duncan sat down and smiled softly. He removed all her piercings and his spiked collar type accessory. He looked over at him after placing them in their box and setting it on the dresser.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well….It's complicated but I know this is so wrong I mean I'm like 28 and you're 16 or 17 but….You can punch me all you want later but please not now. Duncan I have….grown feelings for you. Especially now. I was so moved when you caught a new bunny for DJ." He said looking away as his perfect skin turned dark with a blush. "Duncan….I'm in love….I want to know how you feel…..if you want to punch me and call me names you may now. I'm ready for rejection" Chris blinked as Duncan just stayed silent then he was even more shocked when the punk pulled him into a hug.

"...At least you were the one to say it first. I share your feelings." He said nuzzling the other's shoulder.

"Then stay with me the night. You must be exhausted" The two stayed there that night sharing a bed and a wonderful sleep.


	2. Singer Boy

Chapter two: Singer Boy

A lovely sound filled the air in the forest. Silence. It was just Trent and his guitar. He was playing sad sounding chords on his guitar….He just caught Duncan kissing Gwen….he and Gwen were together...but Trent and Duncan...they had a secret thing going on. Trent was devastated and he just sat there making sad music. He heard a twig snap though then a beautiful voice fill the air. He wiped his tears away and stood following the voice quietly. When he got to a clearing with a stone in the center he was surprised who he saw standing atop the stone.

"So if I can't have your hand then won't you please just get it done. If I can't be your boy If I can't be your only one. Just tell me no. Just tell me now please tell me. Just the thought of rejection is enough to kill me" Trent couldn't believe what he heard. Duncan could actually sing….and sing beautifully. "I wish I could turn back time so i'd never do what I'd done. I wish I could redo it. Just try everything again" Trent walked closer to the stone he could now see parts of the stone soaked he presumed with tears. "Please forgive me for my unjust act. Please know that I'm sorry that I just can't be...perfect"

Trent smiled and started playing his guitar shocking the punk who quickly turned. "Look into my eyes listen to my words I'm sorry for how I reacted. I'm sorry for what I said sorry for what i did Sorry i made you feel imperfect." He sang in response. "I regret what I told you. I regret every word. I love you I hope you love me too. Please take me back i'm sorry I made you hurt"

"...I could never let you go I need you in my life. Can we please put this behind us just leave the mistakes in the past lives" He said tearing up and quickly wiping the tears away. "I love you" He spoke kissing his love on the cheek.

"Love you too" The delinquent spoke as he held the other close.

"You know Duncan...I never knew you were a singer boy….Maybe we should perform for the others sometime"


	3. Super love (Part 1)

Note: Yes! Inspired by Shane Dawson's superluv this is a little one shot story between Trent and his jerk of a lover Duncan but Chris Mcclean comes to the rescue!

Trent was waiting outside his house for his lover. They were supposed to go see a movie and he was late. Across the street Trent spotted Chris. He smiled and waved at the man who noticed him soon after and walked over. "Trent! Hey how are you?"

"Could be better...Duncan's late for our movie date...again"

"That suck's where you going?" he asked his smile falling at the news he heard. He felt anger towards the punk.

"We're going to see a movie at that theatre about 20 minutes away. Apparently we're seeing...L-Light's out."

"Sounds like you don't want to."

"No I don't" Trent said looking down a sad look on his face. "Yet Duncan won't give me a choice in the matter" Chris then said something that made Trent both shocked and happy as a clam.

"Well you wanna head to my place and...see Hot and fluffy with me? I think you'd like it. Gabriel is hilarious"

"That'd be great!" The two men went off to Chris's house laughing and joking. Trent for the first time in forever felt happy. As they left though Duncan arrived at Trent's house and growled softly when he saw that Trent wasn't outside like he had told him and growled driving to the theatre texting Trent to get his ass there sadly though Trent's phone was dead. Once at Chris' house Trent and the older man were settling onto the couch with snacks, drinks, and a comfy blanket. Trent and Chris after the whole 'Total Drama' series had grown to be very good friends and didn't mind sitting close borderline cuddling with each other. Trent put his phone on the charger so he could check time for when he had to head back to his own home to feed his new dog Pixie. About halfway through the movie Trent's phone suddenly blared out and Trent looked at it. Chris paused the movie while Trent stood and grabbed his phone answering it in the other room.

"Trent! What the fuck where the hell have you been!?" Duncan's voice came shouting from the phone. Chris raised his brows in surprise and stood slowly, quietly walking over.

"Duncan you were late again! Chris just-"

"I told you not to fucking see him again! You two are way too close!"

"Duncan Lis-"

"Do you _want_ me to bruise you again!? I will!" Now this got Chris' attention. He ran over and grabbed the phone.

"You will _NOT_ lay one hand on Trent! If I found out you did I swear I will call the cops ...or worse."

"Ha! I'm not scared of you old man!" He laughed making Chris furious.

"You. Me. The moorland. Noon. You're 20 I'm 36 cops can't do shit if I beat your ass. Accept?"

"Ha! Sure. I'll beat your ass then his. Now give the phone back to Trent He needs to get back to his place."

"I should go home anyway" Trent said scratching his neck. "Pixie needs food" Trent took his phone back hung it up and quickly ran out the door grabbing his belongings. Chris called for him to stop but the raven never did. He frowned softly and sighed covering his face with his hand. Chris went to his bed and sighed softly as he lied down. Chris' cat jumped up with him and tipped her head.

"Yea. I don't know why he went back either Luna...I'm worried" He said to the black and white cat. Chris closed his eyes trying to fall asleep which he did after what seemed like hours.

~Back with Trent~

Trent was crying to himself as he poured the food into Pixie's dish. Duncan had left but not without giving Trent some nasty bruises and he even cut his cheek this time. Pixie whimpered but ate her food then joined Trent in his bed licking his unharmed cheek to try and comfort him. "Pixie….I'm scared. Duncan's strong...and I know he'll bring a gun or knife or something! What'll i do if he hurts Chris?" He asked covering his face with his hands. "I….I must admit I've grown feelings for him" Trent sighed and looked down at his hands as he brought them down. "I...I need to find a way to help him. To protect him. Oh what will I do?" he asked in despair not at all happy with what he was forced to go through. He eventually though fell into sleep as he dreamed.

~Within the dream~

Trent was sitting in the grass of his front yard. He was terrified trembling. He was trying to block out the angry yells of duncan that came from his phone. He was sobbing until they suddenly stopped. He looked over and saw that someone had taken his phone and hung it up. "You shouldn't have to put up with him. Let me help you?" Chris asked holding his hand out. He smiled as Trent took his hand and got to his feet. "Come on. Let's go to the theatre" The two faded away then they were at the movies and sat down to watch a romantic movie sitting close Trent resting his head on chris' shoulder. He smiled softly and looked up at the man who was sitting with him. The older male looked down at Trent blinking his soft chocolate brown eyes. Trent just stared into those chocolate pools like he could just drown in them. Trent couldn't find out what was edging him on but they just seemed to be moving closer lips getting closer and closer.

~Real life~

Trent jumped awake and gasped looking around. The knock came again but it wasn't Duncan's usual aggressive knock. He got up put some pants on and opened the door shocked to see Chris standing there. The man smiled seeing Trent then sighed softly. "Trent I'm heading out to meet duncan...but...in case he wins this match and I don't get to see you….I want you to know how I feel" Trent gasped softly cheeks going pink as Chris stepped up and looked into his eyes.

"I...i think I know how you feel...and….and I feel the same" Trent said looking up at the male with a new emotion in his soft eyes. "Please….let me help you with Duncan….I'm ready to fight back" Chris smiled softly and nodded taking Trent's hand and leading him to the moorland where he told them to meet. They arrived to see Duncan there waiting. The delinquent smirked at them and snickered.

"Stay back Trent I'll handle Duncan"


End file.
